narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rakuyou
Rakuyō is a ninja hailing from Kirigakure and a prominent member of the Abu's special Hunter-Nin division. He came from a wealthy family that lived outside of the village. As a child he was attacked by some of the seven swordsmen, they killed his parents and managed to stab him in the lung critically injuring him. However he was saved by the villages hunter nin who managed to kill one of three who dropped his sword beside the boy as he died. Rakuyō was on the verge of death but in a brief moment of wonder the sentient sword bit into him and saved his life. This was the begging of a strong bond between to two. He was later recruited into a program from the Mizukage to train a team to counter the swordsmen that used all of their records on them to their advantage. This eventually lead him to become an Anbu member and hunter-nin. Appearance Rakuyō is man young man that is a bit above average height standing tall at six feet. His body is mostly thin and muscular, the muscles however are defined but not massive. His face is mostly covered by the bangs of his soot black hair that he keeps tied in a ponytail behind his head. His eyes are a sea-foam green which is fitting seeing as he comes from near the sea, normally his lips are closed and his face forms an emotionless expression. A distinctive feature that appears on Rakuyō's face is two purple lines under his eyes. His casual attire consists of a black coat and pants paired with a white or purple shirt and boots, he also wears a long purple scarf around his neck. His shinobi attire is normally the same thing but with his jonin jacket and equipment. During Anbu or Hunter-nin missions he will wear a black jumpsuit with metal plating on it over various places allowing him extremely flexible movement while the metal covers his vitals and left arm. He will usually wear his hair in a very tight ponytail and don a white mask with the kiri symbol and a black star around the left eye. Personality Calm, Cheery, Quiet These three words perfectly sum up Rakuyō's personality to the outside world as these three words sum up the roles he takes there. While within the village or out with people he knows Rakuyō is quite cheery, he enjoys walking around, eating, or sparing with his friends. He is content with his new life and enjoys the simpler things that he now respects so much. After the death of his parents and being orphaned he realized that the curveballs life throws at you can't be avoided, just dealt with. This led him to vowing to rebuild his life and live it with happiness. This is evident while he resides within town but when he leaves it is a different story. On his missions Rakuyō is calm and collected, he tries his best to he a level head and complete the task at hand. This resolve has given him the great ability to complete many missions without hassle and even let him calm down teammates just by being near them. This all changes when he goes on Anbu or hunter-nin missions. On the team he is known as Dark Star as a reference to his mask and the fact that most opponents won't see him until the flash of his blade ends their lives. His attitude on missions is to stay silent and work. He forces out all outside distractions and simply focuses on the mission at hand. This focused and quiet form also came from his entrance into the Counter-Swordsman Program where he learned everything he needed to know for Hunter-nin and Anbu missions, including the attitude. His whole personality does hide his tormented mind well but every night he thinks about how his parents were murdered and cries. Rakuyō knows it wasn't his fault and he couldn't have done anything but he still feels bad about the whole ordeal. Ever since that faithful day where he was orphaned he made a resolve to become strong enough to kill the men who ended his parents lives. This goal has driven him to constantly pursue his career as a ninja and is the only reason he actually chose to become one. History Early Life Rakuyō was born in a wealthy home just outside of Kirigakure on a luscious estate that was extremely close to the ocean. As a young child he would spend his days playing in the waves or hiding from his servants in the gardens, for a 6 year old boy his life was perfect. Of course a perfect life is impossible and Rakuyõ learned that one faithful day in the summer. He was playing by himself in the garden overlooking the ocean as a cool mist began to roll into the the estate. When Rakuyō was younger his parents had always told him to come inside if he ever saw mist because it was so thick in Kiri and his parents were afraid he would run off in it and they would lose track of him. Heeding the warning that was imbedded into his small brain Rakuyō wandered back into the house and began calling out for his parents, when he was met with no response he began to panic until his butler appeared. The old man took his arm and hurried him into the families panic room, as he shut the door behind then he told the boy that some feared swordsmen had come to kill their family for their wealth. He assured the boy that he would be safe and that he send an owl back to the village to call for support. As the two waited in the room fear began to set in on the child, he was scared for his parents safety. The air outside was silent as the two sat and waited for help, soon a scream echo to them, followed by another and another and another. The old man covered the child's ears as the screams continued. Finally they stopped and a voice could be heard near the door of the panic room telling the two other men that they must be upstairs, as the voices began moving away the old man grabbed the child as he opened the door and began to run. He flew through the doorways and out into the garden as fast as his brittle legs could carry him, he was desperate to save Rakuyō's life. As the old man ran he heard a thump behind him and was throw to the ground by one of the men. Rakuyō watched as a large man loomed over him holdign two swords, one was plain and covered in blood while the other was mostly wrapped in bandages but looked as if it were organic at the end. His thoughts were cut short by the man's dull looking sword piercing through the right side of his chest and puncturing his lung. As he lay in a ever-growing pool of blood he heard the man laugh and before he heard the cries of many ninja as a hail of senbon rained upon the man from all directions. The man blocked the rain as he laughed looking towards the new arrivals, however he was surprised when a knife pierced the artery on his leg causing his concentration to falter. This injury that proved his downfall was inflicted by the old man himself with steak-knife before the frail old man died from blood-loss. As the large man collapsed he heard the ninjas run up to him and check on them both, despite their healers efforts on him Rakuyō's injuries were to fatal for their skills. As he lay staring at the sky ready for the end he heard a voice in his head. "Hey kid i'm that sword you saw earlier, look I'm basically out of a wielder and if I don't make a contract these fuckers will dissect the hell out of me. Look I'll make you a deal I have enough chakra to heal you but you have to become my wielder understand." As he heard the voice in his head adrenaline rushed through his body and in one final breath he shouted out his resolve. "I ACCEPT!" He screamed aloud, as he spoke these words the sword slithered over to him and bit into his wound. As it did this all it's collected chakra coursed through his body and rapidly healed the wounds. The sword let go leaving a mark upon the child that showed their connection. Rakuyō passed out and was carried to the infirmary in Kiri with his sword wrapped around his hand, upon awakening he was re informed of everything that had transpired over the last few days and that he was the soul survivor of the attack due to that sword. Over the next few days he recovered in the hospital and spoke with his new sword and partner. It informed him of what it was and what it was capable of, it also even comforted him as they were partners now. It told him that because of the mark on his chest that bonded them they could communicate. A few days later a large official looking man entered Rakuyō's room and gave him a proposal. The man spoke of a project called the Counter-Swordsman Program. It was a program designed to combat the swordsmen and others by training people in the ways of the swordsmen and since he possessed a link to one of the actual swords they believed he would be a perfect candidate for it. A moment passed where Rakuyō didn't speak a word and simply conversed with his blade, they both reached the conclusion that this would be the best way to continue forwards after this as well as the fact that Rakuyō was filed by his will to take revenge on the people who destroyed his life. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities When Rakuyō first began training in the Counter-Swordsman Program He was physically and mentally weak so part of his training became muscle exercises and sprinting everyday as well as critical thinking scenarios they would set up and make him solve with limited resources and his mind. With all of these constant programs his body and mind grew substantially. He is easily able to heft Samehada and swing it at amazing speeds as well as wild another blade if he so chooses. His speed became comparable to that of a true Anbu and his mind was sharpened into a very well thought out analytical tool. With all of this combined he is a quite speedy fighter that can effectively fight fast and break through defenses. Ninjutsu Upon entering the Counter-Swordsman Program Rakuyō was immediately tested for his elemental and to the relief of his trainers his affinity was water release, the main element of Kiri. He took time off each day to train his water release with a trainer so as his swordsmanship grew so did his prowess with water release. Eventually over the years he was taught many techniques used by the hunter-nin in the village as well as one of the staple techniques of Zabuza. Along with this training he spent some of his time working with Samehada who taught him a few of the techniques Kisame used to master his own water release. After his vigorous training he had mastered water release to such a degree that he could call the water in the atmosphere to his aid allowing him to use his water release in almost anyplace. He can use this to assault his opponents with water from all angles, he also has the ability to simply share and manipulate water. Kenjutsu From the young age of six when he was taken into the Counter-Swordsman Program Rakuyō was trained in the arts of using a sword. He practiced every day with an instructor learning the basics and eventually advancing the point where he was told that he had reached a point where he needed to develop his own style. At this time Samehada chimed in and told the boy that it could train him to use it itself. Rakuyō gladly accepted the request and trained under the swords guidance to eventually develop his own style of swordplay that revolved around fast large area strikes and stealing chakra from his opponents. This style uses Samehada's large size to his advantage by letting him keep his distance but still deal damage and can even be more effective when the blade is flung like a flail to take out enemies around him. While in a fight Samehada can move to correct mistakes make by Rakuyō and even attack opponents attempting to surprise Rakuyō by attacking them by extending spikes into them. Rakuyō is also well educated in the arts of silent killing and can easily move without making a single noise or alerting anything. In a fight the two are always in the same wavelength due to their communicative ability and Samehada acts as a second pair of eyes for Rakuyō by sensing foreign chakra near him. He will also use Samehada's ability to it's full extent by having it constantly absorb any chakra it can when it touches an opponent, he will also use it to destroy most ninjutsu by eating it with Samehada. He then uses this chakra to heal himself and replenish his stamina, this essentially allows him to stay in the fight forever as long as he can keep absorbing chakra. When an opponent is cut or has their chakra absorbed by Samehada the sword will analyze it by flavor and density to inform Rakuyō of his opponents natures and chakra control as well as other small tidbits. Rakuyō has been informed by Samehada of it's ability to fuse with the user but he has never tried it. Summoning Technique While being trained for the Counter-Swordsman Program Rakuyō was allowed access to the archives of Kirigakure to learn the swordsmen's techniques, while in these archives he found a large scroll buried in the back. Upon further inspection he found it to be a summoning contract and took it with him. One day when he was training alone he opened the contract and saw that it was for the second Mizukage's famous summon, the Giant Clam. He was overjoyed as he had hear legends of this beast and though of all the interesting ways he could implement it into his fighting style. He signed the contract with glee and summoned the clam, it seemed to lack a personality and simply obeyed his mental commands. After training with the calm for a while he finally added it into his fighting style. He used the mist along with his yin release to create realistic illusions of himself that when hit poof away like clones, making the enemy believe he is tricking them with clones and hiding. Rakuyō is actually just using the mirages as a distraction to hunt his enemy completely undetected. Relationships Samehada From the day they met there was always a connection between Rakuyō and Samehada, it began as a simple thing of gratitude since they saved each other. As the two began working together and talking more Samehada became like family to the young man and a sort of replacement for his lost family. In Samehada's case it has stated that Rakuyō is his favorite wielder because he actually takes interest in the sword and views it as a sentient being rather than a tool. Samehada has stated that because of this Rakuyō is actually it's favorite wielder and has told him that even if it finds a better source chakra it won't leave him. This is also supported by their countless time talking and becoming extremely close-knit. Due to their close bond Samehada actually told Rakuyō the story of how it came to him. It said that it was originally possessed by one of the seven swordsmen until the man was killed for his position and it was taken by a man named Kisame. This man used it until Kisame fought a man named Killer Bee and it liked his chakra better so it switched to him. Samehada stayed with him until his eventual death, where Samehada was found on his corpse by a looter in the cave bee died in. This new man thought that with the sword he could become a member of the Seven Swordsmen and learn their secrets but upon reaching them was killed and Samehada was take and given to one of their members who was currently wielding a basic sword. Then when that member died it came to him.